BTS comfort series
by SentaroKurosaki
Summary: A few oneshots all with the theme of the members of BTS (Bangtan sonyeondan) comforting you the reader after a break up.
1. Jin's art of comforting

**A/N: Hey! Ok this whole thing was inspired by a gif reaction I found on tumblr and I just couldn't help but start writing this up. I really hope you enjoy it and I will try to do a little oneshot for all of the members as good as I can. So please look forward to the next chapters comoing soo!**

* * *

Jin was making his way down the busy street as his phone started ringing. Quickly he scrambled to get it from his pocket and looked at the screen to see a girl's name with a little heart next to it. A soft smile spread on his lips upon seeing that. Jin picked up the call wondering why you would call him now if you were to see each other in a bit. „Yes? What's up?" asking warily he furrowed his eyebrows and waited for you to speak up. Maybe you got impatient while waiting for him to show up even though Jin was early as always.

„H-hey Jin. Uhm...I know you're probably already halfway there but c-can we cancel our plans today?" a soft but shaky voice answered making the young man's heart ache painfully. There was definitely something off. Biting his lip helped to control his anxiousness before speaking up once more asking about the reason for the sudden change.

"It's n-nohing really...just something came up s-so I can't make it..." your voice cracked and that's when he noticed the little sobs you tried to hold back and cover up so desperately. Jin wasn't exactly sure what was going on but one thing was clear he need to get to you and that fast. So it was like all his instincts kicked in as he started walking faster towards your place never ending the call.

"Are you crying? What's wrong Y/N?" Jin asked carefully while his voice was coated with worry wand his free hand clenched into a tight ball. He wondered what could have happened to make you, such a wonderful girl, cry? His mind couldn't even start to wrap around a reason for it. You weren't hurt, were you? No that's not something you would hide from him. The two of you were pretty close after all. In fact he probably knew you the best and loved you the most even if you didn't have a single clue. He had for a long time but you already were in a relationship so he didn't dare to tell you about his true feelings. Staying close and being friends would have to do and honestly Jin was content this way.

More sobbing came from the other side of the phone making his pace increased in speed. "I-I'm sorry Jin...bye" it was only a whisper but it still made it to his ear letting his chest burn and then a familiar click ended the call. Stunned Jin stared at the phone in his hand but that didn't hold him back from reaching your apartment as quickly as possible. No in fact it only made him hurry even more as fear developed his senses.

Panting he stood in front of the wooden door that was the last thing separating you two before giving it a few hard knocks. "Y/N! Y/N, please open the door!" Jin's lungs hurt as he called out desperately still not having calmed down from the sprint earlier. After 5 minutes of banging on the door and pleading for you to open it he started to feel exhausted but he couldn't and wouldn't give up. So even if his cries turned to whispers and his hammering to soft pats he didn't stop.

His hand had once more tried to land a swing at the offending door in front as suddenly it only met cold air. It was open and a disheveled person that was draped in a blanket peaked at him from behind it. You felt awful and that also showed in the way you looked at the very moment so you really didn't want to see anyone right now or anytime soon. The constant noises coming from the front of your apartment didn't help the headache you got from crying.

"Go away..." you mumbled annoyed but ignored your words Jin pushing his way in and wrapping his arms around you tightly. A soft gasp escaped you feeling a gentle warmth spread through your body. Feeling the comfort you actually need right now made new tears appear in the corner of your eyes. Jin had quickly closed the door behind him before he wiped his thumbs over your wet cheeks.

For a while he just kept staring into your red puffy eyes before asking once more what happened to get you in this state. For a moment you considered dodging his question but he already came this far so why not just let it all out. First you asked him to go back to the living room to sit down before explaining everything and he agreed.

Silence took over as the two of you had settled down and you kept wondering about how you should start. It wasn't easy for you to let out all your feelings but you knew Jin for quite a while now and you were sure that he would listen carefully. It would most definitely help you calm down and get over it. A sigh escaped your lips as your gaze met the worried eyes of Jin before you lowered it back to the floor. Fiddling with your hands you took another breath and started to talk.

"Well you see...m-my boyfriend broke up with me. Via message...c-cause he...he loves someone else." it was hard to keep back new sobs while telling Jin exactly what had happened. His eyes widened immediately in shock as his heart sunk with pain. Though he couldn't deny the tiny spark of happiness swinging along upon hearing the news. Of course it was horrible what your ex-boyfriend did but couldn't that mean he could have a chance to become your new and better one? Quickly he shook that thought off. No he wasn't like that to use such a situation for his own benefits. He couldn't do that to you.

Instead Jin settled for what he could do best, comforting you. "I'm so sorry to hear that Y/N. I never would have expected that from him." Gently he grabbed your hand making you stare into his brown eyes. "How about some ice cream? Let's do something nice together to cheer you up again. I really can't stand to see you so sad." His other hand reached out as he kept talking to you and softly brushed a few strands of hair away from your face. For a moment you wondered if you were suddenly absorbed into some weird drama series but then you remembered that Jin was always like this. Always looking out and caring for you. Liking you the way you are and understanding you like no one else ever could. That's when your heart started to beat faster and louder. The pain slowly faded away as something new took over.

Jin tilted his head in confusing as he noticed your cheeks turned a bright red. Wondering if something was wrong he kept asking you various questions but you all denied them. No you were simply blushing because you noticed just how wonderful he is and what an idiot you were to not see that earlier. What were the odds of him liking you more than a friend though. Well you decided that you're already hurt this much so if he were to turn you down now it couldn't get that much worse.

"Jin? D-do you like me?" carefully you asked him as your throat started to feel drier with every passing second. For a moment he just stared at you his own heart beat starting to increase in intensity. Not thinking you'd been this in any other way than being friends he replied casually.

"Of course I like you, silly."

"I mean like really like me? Love me? Because...damn I feel so stupid but just I never realized before how much you really mean to me and just how much I actually like you because you're the greatest and most wonderful person I know and just...no forget it." you kept rambling on before all courage left you and your head slumped into your hands. Now that you actually went through with it you felt it was the most idiotic thing you could have ever done.

Jin on the other hand couldn't believe his ears as he listened to your words. Surprise was written all over his features as all the gloom left him to be replaced my utter joy. Of course he wondered if he was just imagining everything you told him just now but he was sure it really happened and he couldn't let this opportunity pass. Grabbing your hands he pulled them away from your face before pulling it up and placing a gently kiss on your lips.

"I love you Y/N...I have for quite a while now but I just couldn't tell you. You are the most precious princess in my life and I would never want to lose you. So do you think you'd want to try dating me? I mean if you need time I can wait." Jin's voice wavered slightly but it was still packed with the same gentleness that you were used to. While a soft smile spread across your lips you leaned in and kissed him once more before saying that you hope that this was enough as a reply. Seemingly it was since a bright and happy grin was plastered on Jin's face before he pulled you in for a hug.


	2. I swear I'll punch him

You comfortably sat on your couch as you enjoyed the movie you watched together with one of your best friends, Namjoon. Everything was prepared perfectly, dim room, enough snack and drinks and a really good movie that neared it's climax. Suddenly your phone started ringing making both you and your friend glare at the bothering object. Quickly you grabbed it and were about to drop the call as you noticed it was your boyfriend. Thinking it might be something urgent you told Namjoon to keep watching while you'd quickly see what's up.

With that you left the room to be able to calmly talk to your boyfriend but as soon as you had heard what he had to say you wished you never even took the call. Seems that he wanted to break up with you and the best he could think of was saying it over the phone. Wow what a douchebag move. Having ended the talk you dropped your phone feeling tears starting to fall. You couldn't go back like this.

Panicked you rushed to the bathroom trying to splash water in your face to calm down and hide the fact that your eyes already started to turn red. Having somewhat controlled your emotions you slowly went back to the living room. It had been a while since you were able meet with your friend so you didn't want something like this ruin everything. Taking a few deep breath you put on a brave smile and pretended that nothing happened. Namjoon was still sitting on the sofa but by now the movie was paused. He instantly looked at you as you re-entered the room giving you a wary glance.

"So what was so important that we got interrupted? Oh god did his nail break? Did he get lost again?" He asked arching an eyebrow sarcastically after you sat back down. He loved to make up things to anger you since for some reason he seemed to dislike your boyfriend. Well maybe he wasn't so off about him since it came to this. Biting your lip you didn't have to courage to go ahead and tell him what really happened. Normally you'd laugh off all the teasing but it was hard to do right now. Sighing you waved your hand and grabbed the remote to turn the movie back on. Any distraction was welcome right now.

But as soon as the scene started to play again it was stopped. You turned you head in confusion, staring at Namjoon who was holding the remote now. Blinking a few times you finally asked what was wrong. His eyes turned into a serious glare as he kept staring you down. With a sigh he feel back into the couch before taking a pillow and throwing it at you. Frustrated was what described him best right now. Namjoon had liked you for quite a while but you never noticed and he kept it secret so he could at least hang out with you. Also there was still that boyfriend of yours that was in the way. And now you looked so sad that it made his heart hurt badly.

"You look like you're about to cry and then you ask me what's wrong? I should be the one asking that. So what's up Y/N? Did something happen with your boyfriend? You know you can talk to me." It was normal for him to fool around considering his silly side but at times like these he would turn very serious and listen to your concerns. You really didn't feel like you wanted to let him know though. You wanted to enjoy this movie night not cry about some boy problems. Turning away from Namjoon you crossed your arms. Would ignoring him make him stop asking you? You shook your head knowing that there was no way that he would let up now so you swallowed your pride

"It's nothing really. That asshole doesn't concern me anymore." was all you said before you stuffed your mouth with some sweets as you started to feel annoyed. You were the problem not Namjoon but you didn't know what else to do to prevent yourself from crying again rather than acting pissed. Some time had passed without any of you saying anything then you heard rustling and looked up. You thought that Namjoon had enough of your bad mood and wanted to leave but you were wrong he sat right next to you with one arm slung around your shoulders. Looking suspiciously at him you tried to squirm away but there was no way you could get away without falling on your face.

After a short while you gave up and just let him do whatever the hell he was doing. "So what did he do?" Namjoon asked his voice showing hints of anger and concern. You still were unwilling to tell him the whole story but you figured for the situation to get better you had no other choice. You really didn't want to upset Namjoon because of your stupid heart hurting because some idiot thought it was ok to break it. For a short moment you thought about how to start of but just as you were about to form the words tears started to fill your eyes and stream down your cheeks. Like this you were unable to make your mouth work and left a shocked Namjoon staring at your sobbing self.

Scrambling to find the right words he kept gesturing around in a nervous panic. "Oh damn! I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Uh would it help if I go and punch that guy in the face. I kinda wanted to do that for a while because he got you when I couldn't even tell you that I like you! I swear if you tell me to I will go there right now." He started to blurt out while his wild hands kept flailing around the room. You couldn't help but start laughing at his frantic tries to cheer you up also you were honestly surprised at the sudden confession.

Wiping your tears away you kept giggling before holding onto Namjoon's hands to stop him from possible destroying something. It's not like that would have been the first time that happened. The two of you were pretty clumsy after all. Having somewhat calmed down he looked right into your eyes before a soft smile spread on his lips as well not yet realizing what exactly he had just said.

"Soooo you like me huh?" You teased nudging his side as you grinned smugly. Surprised about your question Namjoon jumped up accidentally throwing the bowl of popcorn over while tripping just to land on the floor covered with the sticky sweets all over him. Laughing you got up yourself and helped him get back on his feet. It was fun to see him be the flustered one for once since most of the time it was you that got teased endlessly. Also all this made you fully forget about what happened earlier.

"Hahaha yeah about that...I think Jin's calling me so I really gotta go right now. Bye!" Scrambling away he fled through the door leaving you back totally dumbfounded. What happened to the normally so tough guy that liked to make you laugh no matter what. Thinking about him some more you started to point out all the things that made him so much better than that asshole of a boyfriend well ex-boyfriend you had. Sighing you started to clean up the mess that Namjoon had left behind while smiling to yourself. Maybe you should properly talk about him about his feelings next time. Actually you had wondered for a while whether or not he liked you more than a friend but being scared to bring it up you left things how they were. Another fact was that because your feelings for the tall man had wavered you threw yourself into that relationship that just ended to forget about your true feelings. Now that it was all over they bubbled back up making you regret not acting upon them earlier.

After having the popcorn removed from all over the place your phone started to buzz signaling you that you got a message. Checking it immediately you were surprised to see it was from Namjoon.

 _'I lied. Jin didn't call me and sorry that I suddenly left but I really panicked there. Mind if I come back and we finish that movie? If not can I still go and punch that douchebag?'_ giggling to yourself you quickly typed up a reply telling him to get his ass back to your place because you really want to know how that movie ended and that there was no need for the latter. You decided that it was alright if things stayed the way they were just a little longer. Also you wanted to let Namjoon take the opportunity when he thought the time was right. Though you decided you might push things here and there from now on wanting to see Namjoon get flustered once more. And even though your heart still ached slightly it also beat with joy in hope for what might happen in the future.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my second chapter for this oneshot collection. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will either be about J-Hope or Suga! Hope you look forward to the next ones coming soon~**


	3. Rare Occasions

_A/N: Well this took longer than I thought it would but I really didn't get to write much during this week. Also because of the fact that I typed out the beginning of this chapter but before I could save it my pc decided to just restart because of updates...Anyways, here is the next chapter with Suga this time and it's a little bit longer! Please enjoy reading and next up will be J-Hope. Hopefully a bit faster this time._

* * *

You were sitting across your boyfriend enjoying the pleasant atmosphere as a constant grin had made itself at home on your lips. Everything seemed to be planned out so well. A soft shine coming from the candles glittering peacefully while romantic background music played and delicious food stood right in front of you. It was rare for your boyfriend to take you out to such a nice restaurant but you were sure as heck not going to complain. He also mentioned another surprise awaiting you later tonight so you couldn't help but be excited.

Chuckling to yourself you took another sip of your drink as your eyes wandered to the window next to you. Your eyes widened as you saw a familiar person walk by and that not alone. It was one of your best friends, Suga. You never imagined him being the type to take girls out to such a sappy place. He was somewhat similar in character to your boyfriend after all.

"Oh honey I think I just saw Suga pass by. Maybe he's also going to eat here. Do you think we should say hey?" Turning your attention back to the man that sat on the other side of the table you suddenly noticed a change of the mood. A serious look had settled on your boyfriend's face as he stared at you. After letting out a sigh he started to explain that he would reveal his surprise to you right now. Getting up from his seat he stood in front of you which made your heart beat faster and faster with anticipation. You couldn't really imagine what would happen next but you were sure it was going to be great.

Sadly you were so wrong. Your boyfriend stated with the coldest tone you ever heard from him that he is sick of you and this was the last time the two of you would ever have anything to do with each other so he at least wanted to do something nice before breaking your heart. Oh it hurt so bad as your heart felt like it was about to stop after racing with joy just a minute ago. You were almost sure that everyone in the restaurant could hear your poor little heart shatter into million pieces as streamed down your face. Looking at him like you wished that it all was a joke you couldn't help but ask what the reason was. He didn't reply and instead just turned before leaving you all alone. On his way out the door he harshly bumped into Suga who had just entered the restaurant.

Shocked and not knowing what to do at this very moment you sat in your seat forcefully holding onto your chair. But you were rattled from your zombie like state as you noticed commotion coming from the entrance way. Heavy yelling, swearing and crashes filled the air as you quickly got up to take a look. You never expected to see Suga having your ex pinned against the door while one of his hands hold tightly onto his jacket. A gasped escaped your mouth as you saw the threatening glare that was ready to kill directed at your ex whose lip was bleeding. Seemingly Suga had punched him in the heat of the moment before restraining him. Before you could say anything Suga's arm swung down once more as his fist made contact with your ex-boyfriend's face. A yelp followed right with the impact as your eyes scrunched shut and your whole body twitched with fear.

After a short while you dared to open you eyes again. Luckily neither of them was doing or saying anything right now just intense stares were exchanged. Though you swore you saw little flashes going back and fourth between them. "W-what's going on?" Gathering all your courage you finally stuttered your sobbing not being fully over yet but you couldn't let the situation get even more out of hand than it already had. Noticing your arrival at the scene instantly changed Suga's attitude. He gave you an apologetic smile before starting to explain himself and the current situation though still holding your ex on place.

"Well I overheard what this asshole said to you and I just wanted to give him a piece of my mind."

Confused you shook your head and took a hold of Suga's arm. Your eyes were pleading to let go and even though he seemed hesitant Suga complied letting your ex escape. Sighing deeply you pulled back your trembling hand and looked at the ground. You never wanted for something like this to ever happen. You knew that for some reason the two of them didn't like each other but you didn't even dare to imagine that it would be this bad.

Feeling that the crisis was over and everyone had somewhat calmed down you relaxed a little. "I'll pay then we should leave too." You finally said after a longer pause but just as you arrived back at your former seat you remembered that Suga had come here with someone. It wasn't right to make him leave though on the other hand he caused quite the commotion. Deciding it was the best to leave alone with your bad mood you made your way back to the counter. After paying for the food that wasn't even touched you had made up the perfect escape plan.

Walking slowly back to the entrance your eyes were glued to the floor as you processed everything that just happened. First you had the nicest date ever than your boyfriend broke up with you and right after your best friend beat him up. What an eventful evening only sad that it was filled with tragedy. Sighing once more you quickly made way passed Suga who had waited near the door and left as more hot tears blurred your vision. You hated to cry in front of others even if the person was as close to you as Suga. Also you didn't want to pull any more attention towards you than you already did so it was best to silently slip away.

The cool air hit your hot skin as you walked away from the restaurant not once turning back. Only having made a few steps a hand grabbed your arm pulling backwards so you were forced to stop. Of course it was no other than Suga that had rushed after you as soon as he noticed your absence. Questioning why you left without a word he set his eyes on yours, staring deeply into them. Not being able to take the intensity you pushed him off with a whimpered apology before running off. Your apartment wasn't far away so as fast as you could you made your way into the safety of it's wall.

Panting you arrived in front of your home taking a moment to catch your breath while scrambling for the keys. Bam! A hand crashed into the door right next to you face. Another bang followed as a second hand came crashing down on the other side of you. Gulping audibly while slowly turning your shaking body you came to face an slightly angry and breathless Suga. He stared down at you showing no intention of letting you get away again.

Having regulated his breath Suga finally spoke up. "Why do you keep running from me? What have I done to you, Y/N?" His voice sounded at tad bit desperate as he waited for an answer. Not wanting to upset him anymore than you probably already did you gave in right away explaining. Though much to your surprise Suga stared at you like you just told him the most outrageous story he ever heard before.

"What do you mean my date? I never had one in the first place and why the hell do you think you'd ever bother me, huh?" He replied spreading his arms out with a huff. Blinking a few times tried to once again process the situation. So you were wrong? But then why was here there? As if reading your mind Suga also enlightened you with the reason for his appearance. "I was walking past the restaurant because I was about to visit you. But then I saw you through the window so I thought I could at least say hello." laughing bitterly one of his hands brushed through his soft, short hair in a manner to calm himself. He wasn't mad at you but thinking back to what he witnessed he couldn't help but feel pissed.

You felt awful. It was rare to see Suga in such a state normally he'd he calm and sleepy and even though he would sometimes curse and look like he'd jump you any minute he was never this enraged. Swallowing you felt just how dry your throat had become before one of your shaky hands reached out to gently touch Suga's cheek. Softly you brushed along it before your hand rested on his shoulder. This often helped to calm him and it didn't fail to help right now. Instantly his face loosened up and the ever so gently smile reappeared on his lips.

"You know it should be me cheering you up not the other way around." Suga laughed a little lighter this time as he pulled you into a warm hug. It was like heaven though you couldn't help some new tears trailing down your cheeks and landing on his shirt. The pain slowly started to subside as the comfortable embrace healed your broken heart. And while peacefully standing there you failed to hear the approaching footsteps but not the loud crash that followed as the person arrived before you.

Surprisingly enough it was your ex at his feet flowers and a box of your favorite sweets now all shattered. A sharp hiss left his lips as he stared at the two of you. "Shit! And I came here to apologize but seems like you already run off to your oh so great and lovely Suga! See and that's the reason I dumped you in the first place. Well I wanted to give you a second change but you already ruined it. Good job Y/N! FUCK YOU!" spitting out the venomous words your ex glared while flipping you off. You were surprised to hear his reason behind the breakup and his actions in general though you couldn't react in the slightest bit. Suga on the other hand didn't taking the bullshit he was spouting so he took a step forward putting himself between yourself and your ex.

"You better leave now before I punch you again and I won't hold back this time." Not having the courage to pick a fight your ex mumbled that your weren't worth fighting for anyways so he'd leave. All the while you stood there biting your bottom lip hard though this time you hadn't been face by the mean words but more by Suga's actions. Going that far for you was definitely nothing you wanted but you couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling spreading in your chest as you felt moved.

Starting to chuckle you hugged Suga once more whispering a thank you into his ear and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek before letting go again. Surprised he stared at you before quickly averting his face still you were able to spot a little blush coat his cheeks. After all Suga had a crush on you for the longest time but he never acted upon it because he knew that you were already in a relationship and never ever would he hurt you by ruining it. Seeing how it came to this now he could never forgive your ex. Besides that he swore to himself that soon he'd make you his and make you happier than anyone else could ever do.

"So how about getting some sleep? That always helps. And tomorrow I'll invite the others over and we do lots of fun stuff. Ok?" Suggesting his plan Suga showed you a sweet smile that made you melt away. Was he always this attractive? Blushing slightly you shook of all distracting thought before agreeing to his deal with a smile of your own. For now you'd get some sleep then maybe wonder about those weird new feelings tomorrow.


	4. If only you knew

_A/N: Phew ok this actually happened faster than I thought but here is the J-Hope part! So I hope you'll also enjoy it and I'm honestly not sure yet who will come next...maybe Jungkook or V...I'm kinda scared of writing Jimin's but I will make it work somehow. Oh and sorry that this is a little shorter again..._

* * *

You were causally strolling down the busy streets with your best friend Hoseok right next to you. It was always fun to spend time with him just mindlessly wandering around while checking out various stores. Right now the two of you were looking for a cafe so you could get some rest after having walked for quite a while. Suddenly Hoseok stopped in his track and pointed off into the distance, catching your attention with said action. Wondering what he spotted your searching eyes followed his hand.

"Isn't that your boyfriend over there? Let's go and greet him!" Grinning he didn't wait for your reply but instead grabbed your wrist pulling you along. You were already used to his silly joyfulness so you didn't mind being dragged around from time to time. After only a few steps Hoseok stopped once more making you bumped into his back. Rubbing your nose you tried to take a look past him but it was impossible to make out the reason for the sudden halt. Getting frustrated you tapped his broad back demanding for an explanation. Instead Hoseok turned around and grabbed your shoulders gently.

Laughing nervously Hoseok kept blocking your sight. "Seems like that's not him after all. How about we go that way?" His voice sounded panicked as he gently tried to push you in the opposite direction. You didn't taking the lame excuse so you stood your ground giving him an displeased expression. What could possibly have happened for your normally cheerful friend to suddenly seem so anxious. Uneasiness was spreading through you whole body as you stared into his eyes.

"Ok Hoseok. What did you see? Just tell me. I'm tough you know?" After asking him you felt his grip on your shoulders intensify. Biting his lip his mind started to race with possible answers. Nothing seemed to come to mind though as the silence carried on. You on the other hand took the opportunity to slip away from his grasp taking a look for yourself. Just as the situation in front of you unfolded you wished to never want to know. Just a few meters in front of you was your boyfriend with another girl, holding hands and enjoying themselves.

Slowly you felt your heart sink while you it became hard to breath. Your throat felt dry and your eyes stared to hurt as you tried not to break out into tears. Swallowing you tried to find reasons for the scene in front of you. Absentmindedly you started to mumble to yourself. "Maybe they are just very close friends. But he never told me of a female friend before. Maybe she's his cousin. Lost sister? Secret twin?" Yet the more you tried to convince yourself that it was no big deal the worse it started to sound.

Hoseok had stood next to you the whole time being unfamiliar quiet. "Y/N? I don't think you have to look for excuses for him...well I mean it might not be what you think it is but you should probably ask him before jumping to conclusions. You know not make a mountain out of a molehill." He tried to reason his voice sounding unsure contrary to his encouraging words. Still you agreed and decided to follow your boyfriend to hear his explanation. It was all you could do to ease your mind right now.

Quickly you had caught up with your boyfriend and the unknown girl that accompanied him. Tapping his shoulder to get his attention you tried your best to put on a soft smile. Greeting him like you normally would your gaze shifted from him to the girl right next to him who started to cling to his arm. "Oh honey who is that?" She asked and that was all you needed to hear. Anger welled up inside of you as your fists curled into tight fists. Hoseok had laid his hand on your shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. He felt concerned because you kept silent after the sudden revelation and upset that your boyfriend would ever do this to you. Even though he wasn't the one in this situation himself he could feel the pain and anger you must feel right now. Probably also because of how much he loved you. You were his best friend but after seeing all of your sides he came to cherish everything about you. The feelings kept increasing and at some point he couldn't deny that he feel in love with you. Yet there was no way he could act upon his feelings. The two of you had know each other for years and were always just friends. Besides that you were already in a relationship so he kept quiet and hide his true feelings for you.

Hoseok shook away his distracting thoughts as he was about to speak up to give that guy a piece of his mind but before he could he felt you move under his touch. You took a deep breath and forced a smile back on your lips before directing death glares towards the girl."Well I am his girlfriend...or more like was! Have fun with him!" You partially yelled in their face as your now ex-boyfriend looked at you completely shocked and speechless. Even Hoseok who still stood beside you for encouragement looked utterly surprised by your sudden outburst. You weren't the person to cause a huge scene out in public but that was all you could take. Not wanting to feel the presence of the that cheating idiot any more than necessary you turned and run away as fast as you could manage. You made a turn into an alley and finally stopped to catch your breath.

Just as you calmed down from the sprint the situation started to sink in. You caught your boyfriend cheating and now you broke up with him...also you left Hoseok behind. Feeling awful tears started to gather in your eyes before streaming down your cheeks. Suddenly your vision turned black as two hands covered your eyes. For a second you wondered if that was your ex but as a muttered sorry reached your ear you instantly knew who it was. Trembling you pulled the bigger hands away from your face and turned around. It was Hoseok just as you thought and you were more than glad to see him. While still sobbing you leaned in to hug him tightly before he started to pat your back reassuringly.

"Thanks...I don't know what I would have done without you here. You're the best. I love you." You mumbled into his chest in between sobs making him blush slightly. Hearing such words from you was something he always wished for. If only this was in a different setting, if you weren't sad and hurt right now, if you loved him as much as he loved you, oh if only. Smiling softly to himself he kept stroking your hair in hope to calm you down. Right now he shouldn't think about himself but about you and how to make you happy again.

"It's ok I didn't even do anything. No need to hold back, Y/N. You don't need a person like that in your life. You deserve to be happy." Whispering this and other comforting words into your ear he kept you tightly in his arms. While giving you time to let everything out Hoseok tried to also calm his anger that still wanted to convince him to go back to your ex to let him feel your pain. He knew better than that though. It would upset you further and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Gently he pulled away from the embrace to look at your face. It was slightly swollen and red from crying so much and to be honest it looked pretty funny. Hoseok started to chuckle as he kept staring at you making you unwillingly giggled as well.

"What's so funny idiot?" You asked jokingly hitting his chest as he kept laughing before he explained that it was your face that amused him. Gasping exaggeratedly you hit him once more before covering your face as much as you could. He also covered the part of his chest that you kept hitting while acting like it hurt badly.

"Ouch that really hurts..." Hoseok pouted jokingly while trying to make you forget the awful situation from earlier by making you laugh it off. It worked wonders as your tears had vanished completely as well as your gloom. Like a fresh wind he managed to blow all worries away replacing them with new hope. Feeling like the mood had took a turn for the better Hoseok took your hand in his pulling you out of the alleyway. "Come on we'll do something fun now! Just you and me!" And there it was again that cheerful attitude that you liked so much and that made your heart flutter shyly. You were already concerned since it didn't occur often that he was all quiet so it was great to see him back to his old self. A soft smile appeared on your lips as you squeezed his hand with affection earning a sheepish grin from him. If only he could tell you that his heart was making somersaults from joy he'd be even happier but maybe the time had come for him to finally reveal his secret to you. Hoseok though about how you always called him your fresh ray of hope so why not go ahead and hope that you will return his feelings. Yes he wouldn't give up or hold back this time.


	5. Skype Fail

**A/N: So it turned out that the next chapter is about Jungkook! I try to write the stories for Jimin and V this weekend but I won't promise anything...sorry. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this for now!**

* * *

"Kookie! I'm so bored." whining you greeted your best friend as soon as he picked up the skype call. You were home alone without anything interesting to do so no wonder you were bored beyond believe. Your boyfriend had to work overtime and Jungkook was currently out of town. The latter greeted you back with a soft smile tugging at his lips. That became a natural reaction of him since he couldn't help but feel his heart leap joyfully while looking at you. He knew though that this feelings were one sided. For one you already had someone and you thought of him more like a little brother rather than a potential love interest. If only he could show you how wrong you were. Biting his bottom lip Jungkook quickly shook of the distracting thoughts before concentrating on the present situation.

He decided to change the subject before any other thoughts could arise. "So how was your day?" Jungkook asked knowing that this particular question would distract you for a while. And his little mischievous plan worked really well. For the next half hour you kept telling him about all the things that had happened earlier this day, what made you upset, what made you smile and what ever else you felt like sharing. Sometimes it was hard to follow your stories but Jungkook would keep listening and replying when necessary.

Just as you got to the part about your boyfriend having to work longer for the third time this week you heard the front door unlock. "Oh! That must be him." excited you turned around and waited for him to appear through the door. He did but not alone. Another girl was hanging at his lips while his hands roamed her body. For a moment you could only stare in shock as the scene unfolded right in front of you. First you thought this must be some kinda joke but soon it settled in that he was indeed cheating on you. Then it dawned on you. All those late night shifts he was most definitely with her.

Taking a short break from kissing the other girl your boyfriend finally spotted you sitting across the room with your mouth agape. "O-oh...hey honey I thought you were hanging out with Jungkook today." He stuttered pushing the girl away from him. Anger arose in you as you particular jumped from your seat before approaching the two of them. What a load of bullshit.

All the while Jungkook sat in front of his computer watching what happened over at your end with horror. Never would he have imagined something like this happening to you. You're such a wonderful person so why would someone ever want to cheat on you? Utterly shocked and confused he was lost for what to do.

"Wow so that's what you were working on, huh!?" your eyes wandered over her before going back to fiercely glare at your boyfriend. "Fine since that's how it is you can leave right away. It's over!" almost yelling you pushed the two reasons for your enraged mood out the door where they came from. Sighing you walked back towards your laptop sitting back down you took a moment to process what just happened.

Once again you felt the anger boil inside you wanting to escape. More than sad you felt betrayed, bitter and disappointed. Disappointed more in yourself for being so naive and believing his every word rather than disappointed in him for having and affair. Hot tears welled up in the corner of your eyes as you stared into the distance. Jungkook hadn't dared to say anything not knowing what would be the right thing to tell you now. He was never in such a situation before and he didn't want to risk making you even more upset.

Suddenly you started letting everything out, grabbing a mug that stood next to you you threw it at the wall. With a loud crash it broke into little pieces. But that didn't satisfy you so you kept destroying whatever you could get a hold of while more tears streamed down your cheeks. Jungkook winced as he heard the sounds of all the things you had smashed so far. Finally he had enough and yelled at you. "Calm down Y/N! If you keep going you'll just hurt yourself and it's not worth it because of such an idiot!" Hearing his words your hand stopped mid throw before looking at the object that you were about to destroy. It was a photo of you and Jungkook smiling happily. Upon seeing that you felt all anger leave your body making you feel powerless.

With a big sigh you looked at your best friend while rubbing the last few tears away. He was always there when you needed him but even he couldn't prevent you from getting hurt like this. "Sorry...I talk to you later Kookie. Bye..." whispering softly you then ended the call not giving him any chance to protest. So suddenly being greeted by his desktop background Jungkook's jaw dropped flabbergasted. What was that?

Leaning back in his chair he let out a deep breath before jumping from and leaving his room while grabbing some things on his way. "Hyung! You need to drive me somewhere real quick." barging into the room of his close friend Jin he threw his car keys at him giving him a pleading look. Getting that it was better not to ask for a reason Jin nodded before quickly getting up so that they could leave. It would take them roughly two hours to reach your apartment.

At the same time you looked around your messy room not believing that it was indeed you that made it look this way. Normally you wouldn't let your emotions take control over your actions but right now you couldn't care less. All you wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about everything though the chaos bugged you. So despite all your efforts of ignoring it you ended up cleaning up everything. Since it was quite a lot and your motivation wasn't exactly present right now it took you quite some time to get rid of wreck. The last piece you were cleaning up was the mug you had thrown first. It was a present of your ex with little hearts sprinkled all over it and your names.

Biting your bottom lip you started to pick up the remains of it as suddenly a sharp pain flickered through your hand. You had cut yourself on one of the shards. Cursing under your breath you quickly picked up the rest to throw it away before taking care of the cut. Just as you were about to put some band aid on the luckily only small injury you heard your door bell ring. Wondering who could be the one disturbing you now you made your way towards your entrance before opening it.

"Surprised to see me?" Jungkook asked grinning as you saw your perplex expression after it was revealed that he hid behind the door. Quickly he made his way into your aparment and towards your living room. After closing the door you followed him with furrowed brows. Before you could say anything to him he leaned in to hug you tightly while whispering into your ear. "I couldn't let you be alone now. Not when you need me the most." Feeling the comforting words and body heat you enjoyed the embrace for a good while before pulling away.

"Thank you so much...but Kookie how did you get here?" Wondering how he could get here in the first place you arched your eyebrows once more. Laughing softly Jungkook nodded towards the door and told you that Jin had in fact driven him. Hearing that he is so concerned about you made you very glad so you couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. Why couldn't he be your boyfriend? You bet that if it was like that you would never be in this situation now. Yet you couldn't imagine him liking you in that certain way though so you decided to shake the thoughts off.

"It's ok now. You should get some sleep. I'll tuck you into bed and stay until you fell asleep, ok?" His voice was so soft and pleasant and there was also the fact that the whole ordeal made you really tired in the first place so you agreed. Soon you washed yourself before crawling into bed. Just as Jungkook had announced earlier he was there to tuck you in. Just then he noticed the band aid on your hand. "What happened?" He asked with concern flooding his face as he carefully hold your hand. Your cheeks turned a faintly pink as you explained that you had cut yourself while cleaning up. Sighing Jungkook shook his head before pulling your hand closer and placing a gently kiss upon the injured spot.

Giggling you thought how cute that was but if only you knew that Jungkook was putting all his feelings into this little action you'd have been pleasantly surprised. Feeling a bit embarrassed he quickly pulled the blanket over your whole body even your face.

"S-shut up! Just go ahead and fall asleep now..."

Chuckling more you squirmed until you could peak your head back out from the covers. It was always great to tease the slightly younger man but you would leave the fun for tomorrow. Resting your head on your pillow you closed your eyes and even though you were tired you couldn't fall asleep. Turning towards Jungkook you looked straight into his eyes. "Could you sing for me?" You always thought he had a beautiful voice so you'd sometimes request him to sing for you. Complying to your request he started to hum a calming melody before adding vocals.

Instantly you felt yourself calm even more and slowly drift off to sleep. Jungkook kept singing until he was sure that you fully slipped into dreamland. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of your face he leaned in kissing your forehead. "I would never in a million years treat you like this because I truly love you Y/N." Whispering his little confession he partly hoped you were still awake to hear it but at the same time he was too scared to know what you'd reply. After a last glance at your sleeping self Jungkook left the room to get ready to sleep on your couch. Just then you couldn't hold back the smile that wanted to creep on your face any longer. You had heard his words loud and clearly. Well tomorrow would indeed be lots of fun now. Turning around to hug your pillow you then fell asleep happily.


	6. No big deal?

**A/N:** Phew alright I finally finished Jimin's story! Though I'm not sure it's good enough I really hope all of you'll like it. Now there is only V left and I luckily have an idea already so I hope it turns out as great as I imagine it~

* * *

 _ **You**_ _: „Hey wanna hang out right now?"_

 _ **ChimChim**_ _: „Huh? I thought you had a date today?"_

 _ **You**_ _: „Not anymore..."_

 _ **ChimChim**_ _: „What happened?"_

 _ **You**_ _: „Oh you know...that ass cheated on me. No big deal though...So are you coming?"_

You were rubbing tears away that stained your cheeks. Even if your messages seemed like you didn't care much about the situation the reality was different. It hurt. Badly. Your boyfriend had left your apartment for some shopping as his phone started ringing. Never being one to snoop around other people's properties you ignored it but it kept going off. Finally being annoyed by it you grabbed the offending object to turn it off. Only problem was that before you could follow through with your plan the screen lit up revealing a girl's name with little hearts next to it. Shocked the phone fell from your hands and you froze in place until you heard the click of your door opening and closing.

Coming back to your senses you picked up your boyfriend's phone before walking towards him. Shoving the still buzzing object into his chest you glared up at him and before he had the chance to say anything you started confronting him with what you saw. Of course he had tried to explain everything but all his tries were brutally dismissed by you. No matter how many times he promised to end this and never do it again the only thing that you believed in now was the fact that he cheated in you. You couldn't understand why he did it or how it happened but maybe you didn't even want to. In the end you shoved him out the door slamming it right in his face. It was over once and for all. Now all you needed was some distraction.

So this is how it came to the current moment, you texting your best friend Jimin in hope he could take your mind of off this depressing matter. He on the other hand had been staring at his phone with disbelieve. His heart felt heavy and his stomach turned uncomfortably. How could you be so calm if something so horrible happened to you? Were you joking right now? No big deal? Furrowing his brows while his eyes were still wide open Jimin tried his best to come up with a good reply. First he wanted to ask if you had gone insane but that felt too insensitive. Another thousand possibility raced through his mind but none of them seemed to be good enough.

" _I'll be there asap!"_ was what he went for in the end being sure that it was better to sort things out personally. Jimin wanted to be there for you, hold you close and assure you that everything will be alright. He would make it alright since after all he loved you dearly. Loved you more than you could ever imagine and that almost right from the beginning. Your sweet smile, your wonderful and unique personality, just your own way of doing things and many more reasons had him fall head over heals for you. Believe it or not but even though he could be quite the flirty type he was too hesitant to admit how he really felt about you. So time went by and suddenly you introduced your boyfriend to him. He had been shocked back then almost as much as he was now.

Rushing over to your place Jimin arrived there in no time before ringing the doorbell. Biting your lip to choke back the sobs and wiping the last tears away you quickly opened the door for him. Panting he stood there before grabbing your wrist just looking at you. Confused you blinked a few times then asked what was wrong with him. Catching his breath Jimin stared right into your eyes his being filled with pure concern.

"I was so worried. Please don't surprise me like that again...are you really alright?" While talking his hand had wandered towards yours holding it gently and squeezing it reassuringly form time to time. He had noticed your red eyes and nose but he wanted to hear from yourself how you were feeling. Also he did have to admit that you still looked cute even after possibly crying. Quickly shaking your head you were about to tell him how you were fine and he didn't need to worry but all the hurt you had tried to seal away filled every fiber of your body. You weren't weak and Jimin also loved that about you but both of you knew that there were times that even the bravest had to admit defeat.

Sighing deeply you leaned in to hug Jimin tightly. "Thanks for coming. I am so glad I have you Jimin. Please don't leave me too...don't hurt me." Your voice was barely a whisper, so fragile but he understood every word so clearly. Gently running his hands up and down your back he kept repeating that he'd never even think about abandoning you. One of his hands had made it's way up to your face. You weren't crying but you still looked so undeniably sad. While softly caressing your cheek Jimin smiled at you lovingly. Just for this moment he felt like you were all his and no one could ever take you away from him. Wishing that only world would stop just for a bit longer letting him revel in this wonderful moment but it was so fleeting.

Sounds of approaching steps echoed through the hallway as a tall figure made it's way to the two of you. A loud gasp followed by rustling of foil and paper hitting the ground made you turn your head towards the source of the commotion. It was your ex boyfriend coming to try and win you back one more time. Coming right in the exact moment of Jimin holding you while pouring all his love and emotion into his every move and gaze. Anger and pain welled up inside of your ex as he slowly approached you two.

"So that's how it is? Wanted to get rid of me to be with him?" Disgusted he looked at Jimin that was now holding onto your hand tightly. The latter stepped up to your ex who was taller than him but he felt like he needed to sort this out for you. Broadening his stance and showing of his impressively strong build body Jimin glared intensely at him.

"Well since you failed to make Y/N happy I will do that now. You foolishly cheated on this wonderful girl and there is no way to undo it. So you better get lost now." You were impressed with the fierce words not having expected Jimin to ever act this way. You usually saw him as the silly boy whose sweet smile always cheered you up. Even though you noticed him having changed quite a lot over the time you knew him. Being more mature and definitely becoming stronger as well.

Your ex looked seriously intimidated and because he never was the one to pick a fight he left begrudgingly. With a sigh Jimin turned back towards you before smiling brightly. "Hehehe I'm really glad that worked I was actually scared as hell!" Laughing with him you suddenly realized that he was still holding onto your hand. Squeezing it softly you looked deep into his eyes while his earlier sentences reverberate through your mind. Did he mean what he just said? Quickly you averted your gaze to the floor.

Biting your bottom lip nervously you were unsure whether or not you should ask him about the truthfulness of his words. He has been your best friend for a long while now. What if he just said it in the heat of the moment or you just misunderstood the situation? Worry filled your system before you decided to discard the matter for now. Smiling softly you looked back up at Jimin who had an unfamiliar smile tugging at his lips. Was this love?

"You know I...I have loved you for a while now but I never knew how to tell you. And I know this is probably one of the worst times to tell you but I fear that I lose the courage again if I don't do it now. So yeah...I love you Y/N." For a moment your earlier smile vanished from your face being replaced with shock but quickly it change back to an even wider grin. So you weren't imagining just now

Instantly you hugged Jimin tightly while giggling. "Thank you Jimin. I promise I will think about your feelings properly. See you later." Slowly breaking the embrace you stopped to place a sweet kiss on his cheek before fully letting go and going back into your apartment. Outside now stood Jimin grinning from ear to ear while touching the spot your lips just touched a second ago. Whispering a `no thank you Y/N` he watched the door close and even after it was firmly shut it took him a while before being able to move again. As he could though he excitedly skipped down the stairs almost running home to tell his group of friends about the surprising development.


	7. Changes

**A/N:** Ok I know this probably sucks but I rewrote this story like 5 times because I never really liked it and now it came to this. I guess it's ok but yeah not 100% happy with it. I just can't get myself to rewrite it one more time though so I would like to apologize to everyone that looked forward to V's story. **I'm so so so so sorry!** Well but I still hope you might enjoy this...and I am actually quite happy I managed to bring this serious to it's end now. I did think about writing some more little series for BTS and maybe also other bands but we'll see about that :P

* * *

Cuddled up with your favorite drink and laptop rested comfortably on your legs you spend the weekend on your own. Normally you'd meet up with friends or your boyfriend but this weekend you decided against it. Being alone for once just watching the series you had been dying to see for a while. Yes this was indeed not so bad. Sighing with content you stretched as you put in a short break to get some more food before continuing.

Quickly you rushed towards your kitchen where you spotted your phone that you had forgotten there. Seeing the little green light signaling you that new messages arrived you grabbed it before checking the screen. 1 missed calls and a few new messages all coming from the same person. It was your best friend Taehyung. The bubbly man was always a little persistent when it came to receiving a reply from you. Chuckling you tapped the symbol that would lead to your messenger to be able to read what was so important right now.

Before you were able to see their content though another call came in. Surprised you blinked a few times before you picked up. "Hey Tae! What's up?" Cheerfully you waited for your friends voice, it had always fascinated you. It was deep and so soft whenever you heard it, it made you feel instantly comfortable. Sometimes you would even start a totally silly conversation just to hear him talk. No matter what he said it always made a smile appear on your lips.

"Hello Y/N." Just those two words were enough for you that something was wrong. Most wouldn't have noticed but since you knew his voice so well you heard every little change. It was quieter than usual, almost trembling and there was this underlying tone that made you worry. Wait. What was that? Did he just sob? Your eyes widened in shock at the chocked back sound that caught your attention.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Should I come help you?" Instantly you bombarded him with questions but all you got as a reply was silence. Then the beeping of the call being ended followed. Shocked that Taehyung would just hang up you stared at your phone in disbelieve. What was going on with him? Sighing you put down your phone for a moment to ponder the situation. Should you call back or would he try to reach you again? If it was possible you would have rushed over to him right away but you knew he was hanging out with two of his friends today so you had no clue where he would be at this moment.

At the same time Tae had his own phone clutched in his palm. Jungkook who stood right beside him raised his eyebrow questioningly before asking why he hung up. He had to admit that he was scared. You were his best friend and he never wanted to hurt you in any way but he also didn't mean to hide anything from you.

 _A flashback played before his inner eyes reliving the moment. While he was out in town with his friends they took some selcas which Jimin wanted to upload instantly. So while he did he looked at various other photos. One caught his attention and made him stop for a moment before showing the screen to his friend._

 _"Isn't that Y/N's boyfriend?" He asked as Taehyung scanned the picture carefully before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It was indeed as he assumed but the reason he gaped like a fish on land was that it showed your boyfriend kissing a girl that was definitely not you. The text underneath it stating what a wonderful night it was and that the girl hoped to see him again only made it even worse._

Feeling upset that someone you loved would treat you like this his eyes filled with angry tears. Taehyung had been by your side for years now. He knew you so well and you were a pure angel to him so knowing that you'll get hurt was breaking his heart. In the end he decided he needed to tell you and try to comfort you as best as he could.

Yet he was scared of actually saying it. Choosing the right words was a vital point and he had everything planed out well but just now as he heard your voice his brain stopped working. Knowing how much pain this was going to be his mouth did dare to move. Taking a deep breath Tae readied himself for another try knowing there was no way of backing out now.

Your phone went of one more and as quickly as possible you grabbed and answered it. With a calm and collected voice you tried to make him speak up this time. Patiently but with an anxious feeling filling your heart you waited. Taehyung felt his throat getting drier by every passing minute but he need to pull through so he started to explain "Ok. There was...I saw...just now...he was...and got ...well...you know...and then...how can I say...arghhh...Y/N...sorry...no I...damn!" Trying hard to make out anything useful you kept listening for a while but soon you realized there was no way that his sentences would make sense.

Slowly you got tired of all the babbling and demanded for a clear reply. Tae gulped audibly before he took another deep breath. Why was this so hard all of a sudden? You were his best friend and even if he didn't want to hurt you knowing from him would be better to find out in a different kind of way. Suddenly there was this sinking feeling in his chest. You meant so much to him if he was your boyfriend he would never betray you. There it was. He finally understood what was going on. Over time he developed feelings for you that went way beyond friendship. Why did he have to realize now though?

"I'll be there in a sec and explain everything properly." His voice went from trembling and uncertain to determined and confident in mere seconds. Being surprised by the sudden change you could only reply with a 'yes' before being greeted by the familiar beeping once more. Confused you put down your phone deciding to just wait for Tae to arrive at your apartment.

It didn't take long before your doorbell rung and you practically jumped from your seat to open said door. He stood before you perfectly calm and composed at least until you pulled him into tight hug. Your worry was still present and since you never learned about the actual reason for his behavior you assumed that it was something that concerned him and not you. Gently running your hands up and down his back you asked what had happened earlier.

In a rush the feelings all came back making Taehyung tremble slightly as he tried to hold back his anger and sadness. "It's about your boyfriend Y/N. He...can we please go inside before I tell you?" He started to explain slowly pushing you away before walking the two of you into the apartment. It was rare to see him so serious. Normally he's the silly and bubbly boy that always makes you smile and even if he can be kinda weird you like him just the way he is. You were biting your lip as you stared at the floor intensely while hearing Tae inhale deeply.

"Ok so...your boyfriend he...he cheated on you. I'm so sorry Y/N. I know it hurts but I wanted to tell you before you find out any other way. A-and I will comfort you b-because you're important to me and I..." trailing of as his voice started to crack and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. You had your back turned to him but you listened. Actually you weren't shocked at all. You had found out a while ago but never said anything to anyone, not even your boyfriend.

Facing Taehyung you closed the distance between the both of you before taking his hand into yours. "Thanks for telling me...please don't cry. Actually I knew for some time now but I never dared to leave him...maybe it's finally time though." Blinking several times Tae looked right into your eyes noticing the soft yet sad smile you showed him. You were a really strong person and he always admired your for that. He loved you so much and he wanted you to be with him not with some jerk that didn't value you enough.

Shortly he gave your hand a soft squeeze before letting go of it and pulling you into a hug. He did love your strong side but he knew that you were hurting and you needed to let it out. Patting your back he whispered into your ear that it's ok to show weakness once in a while. Shocked at his words and actions your eyes widened before they filled with tears. You never liked to cry in front of others, you were the one comforting them not the other way around. Right now you couldn't hold back any longer though.

Sobbing and sniffling you hold tightly onto Tae as he kept caressing your body lovingly. He was relieved to see you let loose and show your true emotions even though he felt like his heart was crushed he was also glad to be there for you. To be able to help you through this. Taehyung was also mad at himself for not noticing earlier to take away the pain you must have carried around for a while now.

Slowly you stopped crying and pulled away from the warm arms that supported you. "Thank you...I really needed that." It was a mere whispered but you were so grateful that he cared for you. Taehyung stared into your slightly puffy and red eyes as he wiped away the last remains of your tears. You were still so beautiful even after crying. It was actually the first time he saw you like that and it inflamed (infired) the wish to see even more of your sides. He wanted to show you how much he cherished and loved you. Tae wanted to be even closer to you than before. Be your boyfriend.

Suddenly a sheepish smirk graced his lips while he almost beamed at you. "Soooo when you're single again how about going out with me sometimes?" It was now or never he thought while waiting for your reply. You were shocked about the sudden change of mood but couldn't help but smile. But was it really alright to start something new before properly ending your current relationship? You were torn for a moment before one thought changed everything. Your boyfriend had long ago abandoned this relationship, destroying it so why should you hold back because of him now. To hell with that you though before nodding and agreeing to Taehyung's suggestion. This would be a whole new start and you were sure that history wouldn't repeat itself.


End file.
